marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yalu River Rosie (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = North Korean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Combat Kelly #7 | Last = Combat Kelly #24 | HistoryText = Yalu River Rosie was a North Korean combatant during the Korean War of the 1950s, she was allied with Chinese forces who were fighting in the region. She had devised a way of capturing American soldiers by posing as a South Korean guerrilla who had stolen a Chinese supply truck. When coming across American soldiers she would trick them into looking into the back of the truck at the "supplies" only to have them taken prisoner by the Chinese troops hiding in back. Among those captured were American soldiers Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak. These captured soldiers were faced to make guns out of wood and forced to exchange their uniforms with Chinese soldiers. Then her men, posing as American soldiers would take their "Chinese" prisoners back to the American base for an ambush attack. However, when along their way, Combat spotted another troop of Chinese soldiers and pretended that they are Chinese soldiers who have been ambushed. This caused an attack that wiped out booth troops of Chinese soldiers. Combat and his fellow soldiers made it back to base unharmed, but Yalu River Rosie managed to evade capture . However, Yalu River Rosie returned on a number of occasions to try and get revenge against Combat Kelly for his meddling in her plans. Later she planned to destroy a bridge that was a strategic advantage to American troops by using rafts loaded with dynamite. However, Rosie was caught in the middle of her plans by Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak, who had both taken a five day leave specifically to hunt her down. The pair found themselves subdued by Rosie's troops and were about to be tied to the rafts and sent down river. However, Combat tossed ammunition from his pocket into a nearby fire. When the bullets went off, Rosie and her soldiers believed they were under attack. Combat and Cookie slew Rosie's minions and then turned her over to military command as a prisoner of war . Yalu River Rosie soon instigated the first of many escape attempts, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak disobeyed direct orders to recapture her and return her to prison . Breaking out again, Rosie succeeded in capturing Cookie Novak and forced Combat Kelly to drive a truck loaded with explosives to the American base. However, Combat double crossed her, turning the truck around and using it to blow up the Chinese base, recapture Rosie and rescue Cookie . Following the capture of a high ranking American commander, Major Thorn agreed to exchange Yalu River Rosie for him, much to the shock of Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak, who had been assigned to transport her. During the exchange, the Chinese tried to double cross Combat and Cookie. The pair foiled this plan, recapturing Rosie and returning to base with the CO who they had come to retrieve . Even locked up in prison, Rosie caused trouble to the American troops who were her captors. With the other prisoners she built crude catapults and created fire balls out of burning uniforms to launch at the base until Combat and Cookie were sent in to quash the uprising . Breaking out once again, Rosie attempted to command a flee of submarines up the Imjin River to attack the nearby American base. This plan was thwarted once again by Combat and Cookie who recaptured Rosie . Learning of another attempt to break Rosie out of prison, Major Thorn ordered her moved to another prison, assigning Combat and Cookie to transport her. However, this was part of the plan and Chinese soldiers ambushed them en route and Rosie succeeded in escaping . Later, Rosie captured Combat and Cookie after they had destroyed an enemy bridge and forced them to build a new one so she could bring her forces across to American lines. Combat complied, but was Rosie led her forces across the pontoon-style bridge, Kelly double crossed her, releasing the anchor and sending the bridge sailing down the river and over a waterfall, wiping out her troops . Rosie survived this last defeat and was recaptured, but soon broke out of prison. Once more pursued by Combat and Cookie, Rosie managed to get the drop on them as they were destroying a convoy of enemy trucks with grenades. However she as delivered a humiliating defeat when the last truck exploded, and one it's tires struck her in the head, knocking her out long enough for Combat and Cookie to recapture her and take her back to camp as their prisoner . In another escape attempt, a Chinese helicopter landed in the prisoner camp and Rosie nearly escaped had it not been for the fast respond by Combat Kelly, who set the chopper on fire with flare gun, forcing it to land back in the prison camp, and Rosie was recaptured. This latest failure did not stop her from attempting another escape, this time she and her fellow prisoners dug a tunnel out from under the American base. She then rendezvoused with an enemy troop movement that was planning on shelling the American base with artillery cannons. Combat and Cookie tracked Rosie down, recaptured her and rushed back to the base to warn their comrades of the impending attack. They all sought cover in the very tunnel that Rosie dug while the base was shelled. When Chinese soldiers came to the ruined base to celebrate, they were wiped out by a surprise attack by American forces and Rosie was returned to her previous captivity . Undaunted, Rosie plotted yet another escape attempt, constructing a crude catapult to launch her over the prison fence. She then took Major Thorn hostage and used him as a human shield while she escaped. She took Thorn to a secret Chinese base that was camouflaged from sight to avoid American bombers that was located next to a dam. When Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak tracked Rosie down, they signaled bombers to blow up the dam, washing away the enemy equipment and Yalu River Rosie in the process while they rescued Major Thorn . Surviving her last encounter, Rosie did not resurface until after the ceasefire that ended the Korean War. Still desiring revenge against Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak for their constant interference she tracked them down and prevented them from being eliminated by the Panther Lady so she could kill them herself. However her chance for revenge was foiled by the interventions of the Panther Lady, Korea Katie, Muktong Mollie and General Olga other enemies of the two Americans who also sought the right to get revenge. Ultimately the five women began to fight among themselves allowing Combat and Cookie to free themselves and take them all prisoner . | Powers = None | Abilities = Expert in espionage | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Yalu River Rosie was armed with pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Korean War Characters